The Unique One
by Marloes
Summary: Wat gebeurd er als Ervinaï wanhopig haar thuis ontvlucht, naar Minas Tirith, op zoek naar avontuur? En ze daar Legolas treft? Juist. Een kort verhaal, geschreven vanuit beide POV's.
1. Eén

Hey lezers-to-be! Alvast heel erg bedankt voor het überhaupt aanklikken van mijn verhaal deelt koekjes uit. Hoedanook, dit is mijn eerste LOTR-fic, maar jullie kennen mij misschien wel van het (onafgemaakte) verhaal "Een Ster In Duisternis" in het POTC-fandom, al maak ik dit verhaal wel af, dat beloof ik nu alvast zweert met d'r hand op d'r hart. Dit is speciaal geschreven voor Kim, een goede vriendin van mij, en Orlando/Legolas-fain vanaf het eerste uur. Als dit alles genoeg is om jullie nieuwsgierig te maken, lees dan snel verder!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1 

_Envirai_

Het is nacht, en duizenden helderen sterren en een volle maan verlichten de inktzwarte hemel. Het licht weerspiegelde in het donkere water van de zee, dat op dit moment behoorlijk rustig was. Het klotste lichtjes tegen de klif, waar bovenop de stad Dol Amroth stond.

De witte kustgebouwen van Dol Amroth zijn vervallen en verlaten. Onkruid komt tevoorschijn uit elke kier en scheur in deuren, muren en ramen. De gebouwen zijn verweerd door water en wind, en slecht onderhouden door het gebrek aan bewoners.

Verval is de gemeenschappelijke factor voor deze Era. Alles wat de Elfen ooit hebben gemaakt is aan het verdwijnen, net als de Elfen zelf. Hun tijd in Midden-Aarde is voorbij, en bijna allemaal zijn ze vertrokken vanuit de laatste Elfenhavens, naar Valinor, de Elfenwoonplaats.

Het afnemen van hun kracht heeft te maken met het verdwijnen van de Ringen van Macht. Die werden Era's geleden gemaakt door Celebrimbor, in de hete vuren van de Elfen. Ze waren allemaal mooi, en hadden een grote kracht, die heeft geholpen om tot stand te brengen wat de Elfen hebben gemaakt. Want net als de Elfen zelf was de kracht van deze Ringen mooi, en kon alleen worden gebruikt voor goede dingen.

Maar die Ringen zijn in kracht afgenomen sinds die Ene is verdwenen, in de laatste Oorlog om de Ring.

Die Oorlog betekende de definitieve vernietiging van Sauron, maar ook het definitieve einde van de Macht van de Elfen. Velen zijn tijdens die Oorlog gesneuveld, maar door de overwinning van het Goede zijn ook vele levens gespaard gebleven. Vele namen zijn door heldendaden groot geworden, maar ook vele doden zijn voor eeuwig veroordeeld tot de vergetelheid. Maar zoals de geschiedenis heeft bewezen, er kunnen vele onverwachte dingen komen uit de vergetelheid…

Want de verloren gewaande Erfgenaam van Elendil werd teruggevonden, en hij voerde het leger van het Vrije Westen aan tegen Sauron. Hij overwon, en regeert nu vanuit Minas Tirith, de Witte Stad, over Gondor, samen met zijn vrouw, Koningin Arwen Undómiel. Hij heet Koning Elessar.

Ik heb hem een keer ontmoet, toen hij nog Aragorn heette. Hij reisde samen met een Dwerg en een Elf naar Minas Tirith, om daar zijn Koningschap op te eisen, en de legers aan te voeren. Hij straalde een bepaalde macht uit, en was zeker daarom een aantrekkelijke man. Vele vrouwen vielen voor hem, maar zijn hart was bij de Elf Arwen. Mijn aandacht ging niet uit naar hem. Nee, ik voelde me aangetrokken tot de Elf.

Eigenlijk had ik daar helemaal niet moeten zijn, bij die ontmoeting in Minas Tirith. Ik had in de paleizen van Dol Amroth achter moeten blijven, en elke dag reikhalzend uit moeten kijken naar nieuws over de Elfen die mij dierbaar waren.

Deze toekomst klinkt vreselijk, en dat vond ik toen ook. Dus ik besloot met mijn neef, Prins Imrahil, mee te gaan om zelf voor mijn dierbaren te vechten. Achteraf gezien had ik dat beter niet kunnen doen, dit bracht namelijk dingen teweeg die ik nooit had verwacht.

Ik zal het uitleggen. Ik ben Ervinai, en ik ben een Prinses van Dol Amroth. Maar hoewel je het naar mijn uiterlijk misschien niet zou zeggen, ben ik geen Elf. Mijn over-over-over-over-grootmoeder besloot om, net als Tinúviel de Schone, te trouwen met een Mens. Sindsdien stroomt het Elfenbloed van onze familie steeds meer verdund door onze aderen, en ook in de mijne. Des te meer in de mijne. Want ik lijk meer op een Elf dan elk van mijn voorouders. Ik heb lang blond haar, felblauwe ogen en ben lang en statig. Ik ben opgevoed als een Elf, ken alle verhalen over de Oudste Tijden, en ik spreek vloeiend Quenya en Sindarijns.

Maar eigenlijk is het allemaal een illusie, want ik ben geen Elf. Hoewel ik misschien sterk en in evenwicht overkom ben ik vanbinnen gebroken, en het ergste is is dat ik het zelf ook weet. Het liefst zou ik doen wat vele Elfen voor mij hebben gedaan, vluchtten uit Midden-Aarde, naar een plaats waar geen ellende is, naar Valinor. Maar dat kan ik niet. En ik bezit al helemaal geen eeuwig leven. Ik zal misschien langer leven dan andere Mensen, maar na een eeuw of twee zal ik toch ook sterven.

Het gekke is dat ik er nooit een probleem mee heb gehad. Ik woon mijn hele leven al tussen Elfen die het eeuwige leven hebben, en gek genoeg heeft me dat nooit gestoord, om jaloers gemaakt. Het lijkt mij vreselijk om een eeuwig leven te hebben. Het zijn de tijdelijke dingen in het leven die je het meest waardeert, in plaats de eeuwige dingen, want die vallen je niet op. Want inderdaad, de kunst is om van dingen te genieten zolang ze er nog zijn. Voordat je het weet zijn de dingen al weer voorbij, niet meer dan een herinnering, om naar terug te verlangen. Dat is iets wat ik in levende lijve heb ondervonden. En het is nog maar een korte tijd geleden dat ik voor het eerst wilde wat ik nog nooit gewild had. Ik wilde die onsterfelijkheid.

Nu is het paleis van Dol Amroth niet langer de rustgevende plek die het eerst was. De stilte is niet langer stilte, maar doet nu pijn aan mijn oren, de liefde die ik krijg van mijn familie is niet langer genoeg. Dagenlang staren naar de natuur om me heen is niet langer hetzelfde. Ik kan nu niet meer de rust vinden die ik eerst vond.

De enige manier om rust te vinden is de nacht. Ik houd van de nacht. Alles is veel simpeler in de nacht, alle problemen van de dag zijn tijdelijk aan de kant gelegd, bedekt door een deken van zwart. Net als mijn eigen problemen.

Op dit moment kijk ik uit over de nacht, over de zee die tegen de klif van Dol Amroth slaat. De zachte, regelmatige branding schijnt me iets te kunnen kalmeren. Het ritme van water dat wordt verpletterd tegen de rots zorgt ervoor dat mijn ademhaling rustiger wordt, dat mijn hartslag niet meer zo nadrukkelijk door mijn lichaam bonst, en dat de dikke mist die nu al dagen mijn hoofd teistert eindelijk verdwijnt. Door de nacht kan ik weer helder denken.

De zee is erg mysterieus. Ik vind haar interessant, en ik heb het idee dat er veel geheimen in schuil gaan die ik nog niet heb ontdekt. Daarom denk ik ook dat elke Elf zich, hoe dan ook, aangetrokken voelt tot de Zee, en haar graag over wil steken, naar de betere landen die daar achter liggen.

Naar Valinor, een mooie plek zonder ellende en dood, waar diegenen waar je van houdt voor altijd bij je zijn. Plaatsen waar ik heen wil, maar nooit heen zal kunnen gaan. De plaats waar hij uiteindelijk ook naartoe wilde…

Met 'hij' bedoel ik natuurlijk Legolas, want hij is in die dagen in Minas Tirith veel voor mij gaan betekenen, en ik voor hem.

Maar blijkbaar niet genoeg…

* * *

Oehh...wat een drama! Nu je het toch gelezen heb, review alsjeblieft! Het volgende hoofdstuk komt snel!  



	2. Twee

* * *

Hey trouwe lezers! steekt tong uit Dit is het nieuwe hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat t net zo leuk is voor jullie (zo niet leuker!) als de eerste! Zoals je misschien al verwachtte heb ik gevoel voor drama, dus verwachte de sfeer van hoofdstuk één in de rest van het verhaal, al gooi ik er nog wat meer filosofische waarde doorheen in de latere hoofdstukken. Het totall heeft er waarschijnlijk 5, misschien 6, dus geniet ervan ;)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2

Legolas

Het is nacht, en ik zit op een _talan_ in een boom, terwijl ik over mijn land uitkijk. Het is er nu stil en vredig, maar toch kan ik me niet ontspannen.

Ik hou niet van de nacht. Sinds ik met het Reisgenootschap ben mee geweest beklemd de nacht me, een herinnering aan die dagen toen ik ook een reden had om me zorgen te maken, kijkend naar elke schaduw, wat zomaar geen schaduw kon blijken te zijn…

De stilte beklemt me. De stilte die ik niet meer zie als rust, maar als stilte voor de storm. Het inhouden van je adem, voordat alles losbarst. Ik ben altijd alert als het nacht is, en het maakt me gek.

Maar hier, in het Demsterwold, houd ik van de nacht. Hier beklemd de stilte me niet, omdat er geen stilte is. Fluisterende Elfenstemmen doorbreken die, met liederen over goede tijden, verre landen, waarvan ik een gedeelte heb gezien, maar nog meer niet, en het spreekt tot mijn verbeelding.

En hier in het Demsterwold zijn schaduwen niet meer die beklemmende schaduwen die het eerst waren, maar hier zijn het afspiegelingen van de bomen, die baden in het bleke licht van de maan en de sterren. Het licht sijpelt door het bladerdak heen, waardoor er een mysterieus blauw en zilver licht hangt, met een soort glitterende onwerkelijkheid.

Elke keer als ik zo kijk vanaf mijn _talan_ fascineert het me, en houd het me bezig. Maar het boeit me niet meer zo als het deed voor ik op reis ging.

Zij, daarentegen, houdt wel van de nacht. Het fascineert haar, net als de nachten in het Demsterwold mij fascineerden. Ze houdt van de stilte, kan er wel van genieten. En bovenal houdt ze van het risico. Het doorbreekt voor haar de sleur van veiligheid, en even kon ze ontsnappen uit haar veilige leven.

Ze leefde altijd op tijdens de nacht, haar bleke, tere kwetsbaarheid was verdwenen, en maakte plaats voor een schoonheid en doorzettingsvermogen die ik bewonder. Met haar voelde ik me veilig.

Nu is het nacht, en ik denk aan haar.

De rust die de nacht haar bracht heb ik nooit gevonden, en ik zal die nooit vinden. Want toen ik naar Minas Tirith reisde zag ik de Zee, waar de Vrouwe van het Woud mij al voor gewaarschuwd had. Vanaf nu zal ik nooit meer rust hebben in Midden–Aarde, op een _talan _in een boom. Want dat had ik altijd wel.

Ik houd van bomen. Ze zijn het voorbeeld van groei, van ontwikkeling. Door groei verbeteren, tot ze boven alles uitstijgen. Maar ik houd vooral van bomen door hun herinneringen. Bomen zijn oud, en dragen herinneringen mee van wat vele Elfen, Dwergen en Mensen allang vergeten zijn.

Maar ik zag de Zee, en ik wil haar net als mijn vader Thranduil bevaren. Maar er is iets wat mij tegenhoudt, waar ik me zorgen om maak.

Ik maak me zorgen om haar.

Ik kan haar hier niet achterlaten, zonder bescherming, zonder dat ik ook maar iets van haar zal horen. Ik kan haar hier niet zomaar achterlaten.

Ik ben hier gebleven onder het mom van verplichtingen. De verplichting om het Rijk van mijn vader te regeren voor de overgebleven Boselfen, de Elfen die, net als ik, besloten om te blijven. In ieder geval nog even. Hij heeft het voor mij achtergelaten, en ik zal het niet laten vergaan. Want alles in Midden-Aarde dat van de Elfen is vergaat, daarom willen zoveel Elfen er weg. Vele van ons reizen dan ook naar de Zuidelijke Havens, de havens van Dol Amroth.

Dol Amroth is een haven die ooit is gemaakt door de Boselfen. Misschien niet de plaats waar je die zou zoeken, de voornaamste plek van Boselfen is hier, in het Demsterwold, of in het schone Lórien, een plaats waar ik één keer ben geweest.

Dol Amroth is vernoemd naar Amroth, de zoon van Celeborn en Galadriel uit Lórien. Hij regeerde aan het begin van de Dere Era over Lórien, en was verliefd op Nimrodel, een Boself.

Nimrodel woonde bij de watervallen van de rivier die zij haar eigen naamhad gegeven, in een _talan _in de bomen, een idee die de Elfen van Lórien later hebben overgenomen. Ze was gelukkig daar, totdat de Dwergen het Kwaad wekten in Moria, hun eigen mijnen.

Ook vele Elfen waren geschrokken daardoor, en zo ook Nimrodel, die vluchtte uit haar woonplaats naar het Westen. Maar ver kwam ze niet, want ze werd tegengehouden door Fangorn, dat in die tijd veel dichter tegen Lórien aanlag.

Amorth had gehoord van de vlucht van Nimrodel, en reisde haar achterna. Bij Fangorn vond hij haar, en ze hadden een lang gesprek. Daar beloofde Nimrodel dat zij met Amroth zou trouwen als hij haar naar een plek kon leiden die veilig was., waar hij mee in stemde.

Amroth verliet samen met Nimrodel en haar metgezellinnen Lórien, en liet het bestuur over aan Galadriel. Ze reisden naar de havens in het Westen, de zuidelijke, maar onderweg raakten zij elkaar kwijt.

Alleen kwam Amroth aan in de havenplaats die toen nog geen Dol Amroth heette. Daar waren alle huizen al leeggehaald, en de weinige Elfen die nog over waren woonden op het laatste vaarbare schip, wat vast lag in de haven.

De Elfen waren blij dat Amroth kwam om hun kleine groepje te vergezellen, maar die wilde niet vertrekken, niet voordat Nimrodel er was.

In die tijd heersten er grote stormen aan de Westkust van Midden-Aarde, en zo was er ook een op die nacht. Het sloeg alles kapot, maar niet het Elfenschip, omdat die waren gebouwd op zulke stormen. Wel raakte het schip los van de kust, en in de ochtend werd Amroth wakker met Midden-Aarde als een streek aan de horizon.

Omdat hij Nimrodel niet achter wilde laten sprong Amroth van het schip af, om terug te zwemmen naar de kust. Kustwachten zagen hem vechten met de Zee, zijn blonde haar scheen in de zon.

Maar Amroth verdronk, en hij is daarna nooit meer in Midden-Aarde terug gezien.

Ook niemand weet wat er met Nimrodel is gebeurd, maar haar metgezellin, Mitherellas wel. Zij kreeg na de reis met Nimrodel onderdak aangeboden door Imrazôr, die uit Númenór kwam. Zij trouwden met elkaar, en kregen een zoon, Galador, die Dol Amroth stichtte.

Imrahil en zijn voorouders zijn nakomelingen van Galador, en regeren dus al generaties lang over de stad. Ik wist dat, en ik was dan ook niet verbaasd om Imrahil aan te treffen in Minas Tirith, maar des te verbaasder was ik toen ik zijn nicht ontmoette.

Zij heeft een indruk op me gemaakt die ik niet goed uit kan leggen, haar beeldschone, kwetsbare verschijning tussen al die legeraanvoerders. Ze heeft in die paar dagen een indruk op me gemaakt die onomkeerbaar is.

Zij heette Ervinai, en was geen Elf en ook geen Mens, iets wat ik niet verwacht had toen ik voor het eerst oogcontact met haar had. Als ik dat van tevoren had geweten, had ik in kunnen zien in wat voor gevaar ik mezelf begaf.

Maar voordat ik het wist hield ik van haar, en houd ik nog steeds van haar.

Daarom vind ik geen rust meer, en al helemaal geen rust in de nacht. En ik heb niet het idee dat dat komt door mijn verlangen naar de Zee.

Nu is het nacht, en kijk ik naar de sterren. En ik hoop dat zij ze ook ziet.

* * *

Heeeeel erg bedankt voor de vorige reviews! Maak me blij, en stuur er meer! Pwetty please?  



End file.
